rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session One, The Ice Dome
Our heroes awoke to the sound of metal on metal, and quickly discovered that they were trapped in a chamber of solid ice. Attempts to break free revealed that they were chained in their place with soulsteel which was suppressing their Essence. Furthermore, their weapons appeared to be missing. This was complicated with the fact that the chamber was rapidly filling with water. And worse. Further inspection revealed that there was an audience of gods watching the entire display. Essence or no Essence, mere ice proved to be a weak prison for Solar Exalts, as most of the party broke free of that entrapment a few moments after waking up. Oahan manged to break free and immediately called his weapon, an orichalcum and bone spear that returns after being thrown or when called. It broke out from the center of the ice chamber and he immediately threw it at a tentacle extending from the door where water was pouring out. Fern activated her Essence sight and located the source of what was suppressing their power, some sort of artifact under the ice in the center, near where the artifacts came from. The water began to really rush in, and with it, a trio of hungry giant squid. These were summarily dispatched by our heroes; though Amber was enveloped and nearly killed, the intervention of an angel in the form of Kai saved her. Our heroes struggled against their chains to no avail, but they managed to dislodge the center artifact from the ice, and watched as their equipment began to float around the room in the current. Two enormous sharks came in. One attempted to bite Largo, only to suddenly have an enormous golden scythe protrude from inside its skull. Hayato Takara managed to slip his bonds, only to be suddenly swept away and pinned against a wall by the body of a squid. Fern made a quick evaluation of the artifact pinning their powers, and decided that the best course of action was to drive a large sharp piece of ice directly through the center. This caused the device to give a little, but it was not destroyed... until Largo gave his bonds such an enormous pull that it tore the device in two. The party felt their power surge back into them. Their bonds broken, the Solars started displaying their real power. Fern sliced the remaining shark neatly in half with a spell, and the others began to recover their equipment. Something large and blue came in through the door, larger even than the sharks. With an enthusiastic yell, Raven grabbed his weapon and proceeded to slice the monster's head in half three ways before it even got a chance to attack. The party pulled themselves out of the icy prison. They looked around and found themselves in a big underwater dome, with most of the audience (small gods, as was later realized) evacuating. An ugly hag, a Storm Mother named Syrisie, was located on a throne and spoke with the group. She apologized for her actions and thanked the party profusely for sparing her, though she would await punishment from the judges of Heaven for her misdeeds. She escorted the party to a pair of vessels; one strange First Age ship made for journeys underwater, and another ship that seemed normal enough aside from it being somehow perfectly preserved this far beneath the sea. Character Thoughts and Reactions Steve enjoyed his first session as Storyteller. He promises to stop adding to other people's stunts in future sessions, and also to be a little more organized (which should be easier with less people). He also is going to remember everyone's names. Alexa enjoyed the session thoroughly, and promises to pay more attention next time. She's loving playing a sorcerer, but looks forward to more character development. Teager had a good time, but wasn't really able to express Amber very well given that the only social experience was better served by Mike's character. Hopefully that won't continue (as social is her shtick). He also hopes that he can remember when there is water and when there is not. Followed by Red Sky at Morning, Session Two, The Whale's Song Category:Sunlight on the Water